babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
2265
This is a list of events that occurred in 2265: Unknown * Matthew Gideon acquires the Apocalypse Box in a poker game.The Path of Sorrows * Lyta Alexander is killed during a Resistance attack on Psi Corps.Final Reckoning - The Fate of Bester * Alison allows herself to be captured so that she can lead the Resistance to a secret Psi Corps base. :* John Matheson escapes the base shortly before it is completely destroyed. January - February * Raiders begin attacking Alliance shipping lanes.To Live and Die in Starlight * On Earth, the Telepath Resistance destroys a Psi Corps medical facility where Carolyn Sanderson is being kept in cryonic suspension. * On Ganymede, the Psi Corps partially break the encryption on the file left behind by Kevin Vacit seventy years prior. Based on what they find an expedition lead by Psi Cop Mr. Diamond is dispatched to Vorlon space to find the planet where telepaths were created.The Nautilus Coil * Lyta Alexander scans a high ranking Corps official and learns of the existence of the icehouse facility on Ganymede. A Resistance strike force lead by Lyta Alexander invade the secret base and manage to disable the self-destruct before the data archive is destroyed, though all of the Psi Cops commit suicide before they can be captured and scanned. The resistance forces soon discover Vacit's partially decrypted file and learn of Mr. Diamond's expedition. * Michael Garibaldi receives a coded transmission from Lyta on the pre-arranged resistance priority code. The messages simply tells him to "come quick" and meet her on Ganymede. Four days later he arrives and is immediately put under armed guard by Anthony until Lyta arrives. She explains what they discovered and asks him to acquire a jump capable ship so they can mount an expedition of their own. In return she promises to finally stop delaying and remove Bester's neural blocks from his mind. He agrees. * Lyta removes the blocks and Garibaldi purchases the Toreador, an ex-IPX explorer ship and has it refitted for their needs, including enough ordnance to take on just about anything short of an Omega class destroyer or a White Star. They soon arrive and the planet indicated in the old data files and as they enter orbit, Lyta senses a Vorlon presence on the surface. Upon landing they discover Kevin Vacit, still alive and well, living in some protective domes left on the planet by the Vorlons. Vacit tells them what he discovered of the Vorlon's experiments and how they created telepaths by engineering what he called their "Nephilim". * Diamond soon shows himself and Vacit makes them all believe they witness a brief struggle in which Vacit is shot and Lyta kills the Psi Cops. A seemingly dying Vacit makes Lyta promise to leave his body on the planet and leave. They do so not suspecting that all that they saw was a telepathic projection, leaving Diamond and his fellows alive and under the control of Vacit. March * An archaeological dig on Beta Durani VII turns up an ancient underground city, buried there undisturbed for billions of years. * The Anla'shok vessel Enfali is attacked and overwhelmed by Raider forces. References Category:Timeline